


Moving On

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has news to share with the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



> Pairing: Alex Cabot/Fin Tutuola, implied Alex/Olivia  
> Date: 1 March 2010  
> Word Count: 299  
> Written for: [](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**highlander_ii**](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: Alex Cabot/Fin Tutuola  
> Summary: Alex has news to share with the gang.  
> Spoilers: As long as you know that Alex is back from Witness Protection, you're good.  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions… anyone else has to ask first
> 
> Disclaimer: “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is completely and utterly [](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**highlander_ii**](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/)'s fault. I would never have written this pairing otherwise. And no, I don't intend to continue this in any way, shape, or form. No. So don't even bother to ask.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for trying anything once…
> 
> Beta: not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine own fault. And I reserve the right to modify/edit this down the line if I choose.

"I'm getting married."

Three words I wasn't sure I'd ever say, especially once I started law school. And yet, here I am, saying them in front of anyone that can hear me in the squad room. What the hell am I thinking?

"Congratulations, Alex!"

I'm not surprised that Eliot's the first one to say anything. Even when we've thrown it down, he's always been one of my biggest supporters. Gladly accepting his warm embrace, I glance over to the desk next to his, still disheartened that it's empty. Ever since I came back from Witness Protection, Liv's been… distant. No matter what I've done, she's gone out of her way to avoid me. And it's her loss, not mine.

"So when's the big day?"

Grinning at Eliot, I shrug my shoulders. "Not sure yet. Fin and I haven't really gotten that far yet. Hell, I haven't even told my family yet. _That_ is going to wait until we actually have a date set. But I wanted you guys to know." Pausing, my eyes drift back to Liv's desk again. "And unfortunately, that means I can't work with you any longer. It was dicey enough while I was dating Fin. I won't jeopardize any further cases."

I want to continue, but the sight of Liv's hurt eyes from the doorway stop any further words I could have said. Well, at least now I know that she's heard the news from me. And once my replacement is trained in how to deal with these guys, that will pretty much be the end of my interactions with one Detective Olivia Benson.

"Hey, baby," Fin says with a grin, coming up behind me. "You tell the guys yet?"

"Yep," I reply, tearing my gaze away from what could have been. "Just told them."


End file.
